Scarlet's Story
by Mrs. Charismatic Enigma
Summary: With AJ's back against the wall, Scarlet shows him she will always be there for him. For my bestie xXSpiritualWriterXx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-  
****-4 years ago-**

**I was on top of the world. I was doing what I wanted to do all my life, I was Knockout's Champion, I had awesome friends, I had a wonderful boyfriend. But that all changed one night.  
**_**We were at a party. I had too many beers to drink and I was wasted. After sometime my boyfriend and I returned to our hotel room. We had a huge argument and he hit me and raped me. **_**It continued for a whole year. Me hiding the scars, him raping and abusing me, and me drinking the pain away. I got wasted every night. I was trying to numb the pain away. I pushed all my friends away. **_**Then one day I was at home and I was drinking. My boyfriend wasn't there…yet. But when he did get there, we had a huge argument which resulted in me breaking things off and he went ballistic. He raped me and gave me one of the worst beatings he ever did and left me to die. **_**After that the drinking got worse until one day I reached my breaking point. I never told anybody what he did. **_**I had so many beers that night I lost count after 12, I was sitting on my bed and I was having hallucinations. I was seeing myself. I was telling myself that I needed help. Then I saw my life flash before my eyes. That's when I finally realized how messed up my life was and that I was an alcoholic and I needed help. So the next day I quit TNA and checked myself into rehab to get sober.**_

**-Present-**

"**I'm truly excited to have you back in the company Scarlet."  
"Thank you Dixie. I'm happy to be back. I'll talk to you later."  
"Alright and Scarlet, I'm booking your return match in 3 months against the current Knockout's Champion Winter."  
"Alright, thanks Dixie."**

**I walk out of Dixie's office and head to my car and drive off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-  
****-3 months later; Scarlet's POV-**

**I walked down the hallway to my personal lockeroom. Nobody was there except maybe Dixie and the backstage crew but no wrestlers. For the past 2 months they had been showing cryptic return promos but without showing my face. Everybody pretty much knows there is a returning knockout. They have no clue that it's me though seeing as the only knockout who they would ever expect to return is Gail Kim and she's already back. I finally reach my lockeroom with my initials on the name plate. I walk in and start getting ready.**

**-AJ's POV-**

**I had got to the arena really early and I was walking to the lockeroom I shared with Frankie aka Kazarian, Chris and James. As I got to the door, I saw a flash of red hair walk into a lockeroom. I could clearly tell it was a girl. But last time I checked, no knockout had fiery red hair.**_** Could she be the returning knockout? No it can't be her. **_**I walk in the lockeroom to get ready before the guys get here.**

**-Scarlet's POV; 10 mins before Impact-**

**I was ready for Impact to start. I had a match against Winter and a promo. I was wearing a red bra top and red shorts w/ a black belt and black boots w/ red knick pads and black fishnet half top and stockings. I was watching a promo when somebody knocks on my door. I tell whoever it is to come in and Dixie walks in.**

"**Hello Miss Scarlet."  
"Hi Dixie."  
"Scarlet I came here to ask one question. Do you think you're ready to come back? Like are you ready to face these people again?"  
"I know people are going to criticize me because of my mistakes but I don't care. Look at Jeff Hardy, he made mistakes and he came back better than ever and people support him, so I'm pretty sure people will support me."  
"Well whatever happens out there. I support you. You're like a daughter to me."**

**I hug Dixie and she leaves. I start preparing myself mentally for my match and promo. **_**You can do this Scarlet. No matter what happens out there, be proud of yourself. You went through a lot but you came back from that.**_** Then I make my way towards the stage. I watch Claire interrupt AJ's promo and she starts yelling at him saying that he's the father of her baby. I tell the stage technician to play the last promo.**

**-AJ's POV-**

"**AJ YOU'RE THE FATHER OF THIS BABY!"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CLAIRE?"**

**A video plays. The video shows a girl w/ red hair but it doesn't show her face. She says that she's back to reclaim her title and lead the Impact Zone out of the darkness and into the light. **_**I recognize that voice. **_**Then the lights go off and Sober by P!nk starts playing. A spotlight shines on the stage, and then she walks out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

**-Scarlet's POV-**

**The lights turn out and my music goes off.**

_**I'm safe! Up high! Nothing can touch me!**_

**I walk out on the stage and the crowd goes ballistic. Claire and AJ's mouths both drop open. I stand there and soak in the cheers. I start walking to the ring and touching the fans hands. I walk all the way around the ring and stop when I see my sister Ivory and my daughter Ajay. I hug them both and kiss Ajay on her head before climbing in the ring. Christy hands me a microphone. I raise the mic to speak but the crowd cheers even louder. I smile and raise the mic.**

"**I've truly missed that. I haven't heard an ovation like that since I won my last Knockout's Championship 4 years ago. Did you guys miss me?-crowd cheers. "What are you doing here Scarlet, I was in the middle of something with the father of my child." "Ouch. That's some welcome Claire. What am I doing here? Well I'm here to make my big return, win back my championship, and take over the knockout's division." "No why are you here now?" "Oh I'm here to talk to AJ." "Okay so talk." "I was hoping to talk to him without you here." "No way!" "Claire get out of the ring. "I will not get out of the ring AJ." "Then fine we'll get out.**

**I smile at Claire and AJ and I head to the back while she freaks out.**

I sorry the chapters are so short. I'm losing my concentration because of the fact that ROBBIE E IS A DUMB*** DID YOU SEE ROB TERRY PUT JEFF THROUGH A TABLE? I CRIED! OH AND CLAIRE LYNCH NEEDS TO FALL IN A HOLE AND DIE!-PLOTS W/ MY EVIL DOPPELGANGER! ANYWAYS REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!


End file.
